Dreamt Promises
by ja9lim
Summary: You made a promise to save your one love to the boy invading your dreams. But the moment this person you despised the most came to your life, a playboy. Are you willing to give up the person you made a promise for the person who's willing to die for you?
1. chapter one

**DISCALIMER: **I don't own Gakuen Alice but I own the plot.

**Note:** Ignore the run-ons and fragments especially the hedging and empty words. I always commit those errors when I write. Please review. Your questions will be answered as the story progresses. Thank you.

**CHAPTER ONE**

_I ran through a couple of kilometres, past mountains and hills and fields but found no buildings. I'm late. No time to lose, not a second to waste. After a few twist and turns, I finally saw the big olive tree in the middle of the vast grasslands. The silhouette of a familiar young boy forming, sitting right beside the mighty tree. He was just about my age, more or less nineteen years old, with his raven hair and tantalizing crimson orbs. I smiled knowing the fact that he indeed waited for me. Every time I took one step towards him, my smile grew bigger and wider. The boy. My playmate ever since I found this peaceful place._

_When I was standing right beside him, I patted his shoulders. He turned around, his lips with those same smiles he gave me. Tantalizing and mimicking the very emotion that screamed out of my chest. The very reason of the rapid beat of this stupid heart. He tapped the ground beside him, telling me to sit. I eagerly followed him. We were both silent, taking all the serenity of the place which we called paradise. Our place. Just the two of us._

_Minutes later, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I turned to his direction, confused. But he didn't turn to look at me. He just continued admiring the tree while holding my hand, not wanting to let go. Silence engulfed the both of us as we let the air carry all our problems and burdens away. Half-closing my eyes, I heard him utter my name but not the way he usually says it. This time, overflowing with concern and care. Love._

_I opened my eyes quickly, sensing something was wrong and turned back at him. My eyes met his and I see unuttered anxiety. I began to worry but he still wouldn't speak back. Unconsciously, I dropped a tear. He gave me his forced smile as he used his thumbs to wipe it away before cupping my cheeks. I stared at him, wanting him to continue with what I expected him to do. I didn't even know what got into me that despite my age, I admit I already wanted to taste something as blissful as that._

_Slowly but precisely, he inclined his face until his lips claimed mine. Mixed emotions surfaced out of my inner being, emotions that are both known and alien to me. He nibbled my lips, wanting to deepen the kiss and I decisively let him enter. Unknowingly snaking my arms around his neck and playfully playing with his hair. He slowly slid his strong arms around my waist as he lean down, pushing me against the green grass._

_I moaned, half-expecting for him to stop but hoping for him to continue. This boy who's identity I don't even know but his face familiar. His features hunting me but I couldn't care less. Though, with a piece of information missing, I felt as if I knew him my entire life. He kissed hungrily and passionately from my lips to my neck to my collarbone. His body pressing against mine that I could already feel his warmth transferring to my own. I lay there frozen, allowing him what he wanted to do to me. How I wished this time not to end._

…

_Sitting, I stared at his half-buttoned shirt. We almost did it but we knew it wasn't the right time. I continued staring at his features as he gave me his cutest smiles but I knew it was forced. Though I could still sense something was wrong but I don't want to invade his privacy. I tried pushing it aside, expecting him to open up. Nothing came._

_I leaned my head on top of his shoulder as he wrapped my waist with his hand, making me feel safe and secure. I heaved a sigh. "Such a cute lad to be lonely in such a beautiful day. What's your name, dear boy? You never even told me your name." I said, laughing, already expecting him not to answer. All I ask is to see him laugh a real laugh. He gently planted a kiss on my head as I nuzzle in his embrace. "Do I really have to tell you?" he asked. I did not answer. Something is wrong._

_Suddenly, he plucked a red rose nearby, smelled it and gave it to me. Red rose. My favourite. He cleared his throat and I diverted my gaze back at him. He soothed my hair before pressing a long kiss. "Hy-" someone called him behind. But it was too soft compared to the sudden disturbance on a nearby bush. It made the both of us turn around. Then, another familiar voice called my name. We turned but found no other person than us. Curiosity rose until a piercing light covered me all throughout, separating me from him (forever)._

_..._

I woke up. Seeing my smirking brother, my blood started to heat up. Why is it always him who ruins my happy ending? It has been eight years but I still can't get rid of that sweet dream. I heaved a sigh as I started to get up. Looking at my left, I saw the red rose I placed inside a glass jar. The rose I got from my first dream of him eight years back. The rose which amazingly survived all throughout the years. The rose that gave me hope, that it wasn't just a dream. It was real. The rose that made me promise to look for the boy and wait for him the way he waited for me in my dreams. To give him my sweet kiss and one love. Despite my nosy and dream killer brother, a smile slowly crept into my face which made him more curious.

"What?" I asked, my happy expression slowly dying down. He just shook his head before exiting my room. I stood up. Today's last school day. I'm eighteen and one year more, my school uniform will transfer into working uniform. Oh, I can't wait to welcome summer. I can't wait another year to graduate. I took a long bathe, changed into my best uniform, dried and combed my hair before going downstairs to eat breakfast with my brother. Mom and dad are not around, they went to America for a business meeting and I'm stuck with my older brother's idiocy. Nevertheless, it was fine this way. Not all the time he stayed in the house for he was always out with his girlfriend who happens to be my best friend, Hotaru.

I smiled again, thinking of the thought that she and my brother are going to be a couple by the end of the summer, after their graduation. It was hilarious, replaying the scene with romantic candlelight and red rose petals scattered on the floor. My big brother knelt down, holding her fingers, proposing, waiting until she finally said yes. Nevertheless, I envy them. They already found the perfect person they wanted to be with for the rest of their lives while the farthest part I got so far was in my dreams. The dreams which were always interrupted in different circumstances.

…

As my heels went TAP! TAP! TAP! on the marbled hallways, people started talking as they give way for me and my brother to pass. In school, we were one of the students whom others termed as the IT!Students. The hotshots. The students with gorgeous features others wanted to die for. I smiled at them and they all melt, not that I care. By the end of the hallway, the both of us were greeted by the rest of the gang; Hotaru and my other best friend Luna Koizumi.

I clapped Luna's hand before doing the same with Hotaru, a gesture of them being part of the group. A sign of our friendship. Ruka, my good old brother, did the same except with Hotaru's. Instead of clapping her hands, he intertwined his with hers before planting a kiss in it. She blushed. We teased them both. She glares. We stopped. She smacked his head. We laughed. Those were the events that would happen repeatedly every day but I never grew tired of it. It's fun teasing them. It's fun being with them.

We turned to our right, the path that would lead us to our rooms. Luna and I were both classmates since I first entered this school when I was ten years old. That's how inseparable we are. Same goes with my brother and Hotaru, that is, since their pre-school years. The school we attended already had one big compound for every level; One for pre-schoolers, one for elementary pupils, one for high-school students and one for college grads and undergrads. Hotaru was my senior. I became close with her first though it was them who were classmates. He rarely goes with her before. The reason? My brother's the active shy type. He's active in terms of going out with different girls every day but shy in terms of expressing his true love to the true girl he cherish every moment of his life. It's funny but it's true. It's reality for some guys. It was always been me who has to do everything to make a miracle for him; for them to be together. And all he does for a payback is wake me in my good sleep.

I came back to earth when I heard a girl squealing right beside me. My eardrums wanted to burst. Her voice was loud as an elephant calling for his mate. I glared beside me only to find the girl or rather girls' gaze landing on a group of boys not far from where we stood. I rolled both my eyes as Hotaru, Ruka and Luna just gave the boys their usual stares. There, in the middle of the huddles, a few steps from here stood the person I despised the most… Hyuuga, Natsume.

His face and expression calmed and composed. A familiar alluring smirk plastered in his face. He leaned on the wall with his hands folded in front of him. He was talking with his gang, the hottest boy group in school also labelled as the IT!Students. He doesn't even care about the girls crowding. Anyway, for what? He already had another girl clinging around him. Wait, what happened to the blondie he went out last week? I sighed. With his widest smiles, he just stood there as if nothing's wrong. What a conceited fellow. _Playboys are really playboys._

My brother used to hang out with them. How pathetic is that? Luckily, he quit the group the moment he and Hotaru were hanging out. How nice for one girl to completely change one person with just a single 'yes.' But honestly, I'm happy for it, for them. But no matter what, the only connection he couldn't break up with him is their friendship. And I hate it. He and his stupid loyalty. Hotaru always tells me to get over it but I totally can't accept their friendship. Not that something happened between me and him. I would puke if something does. It's just that I don't want my brother to be anywhere near playboys. Not to mention he was one long time ago.

Natsume, like I said, is the play_-est_ playboy ever to walk on Earth. He doesn't care how many girl's heart he would break. He doesn't care about their feelings or how many times does he have to let them cry. For short, he's a heartless jerk. Ruka and Hotaru are his batch mates, allow me to add, classmates. Heck! The three of them were classmates since the day they first entered this school. Funny, right? I, myself, can't even believe it but that's the reason why he and my brother are so close.

After class, I decided to walk towards the five-star restaurant our family owns. It was not far from school. I and my brother are supposed to be there to manage it while mom and dad are away. But he excused himself for this day. I was about to get mad at him until Hotaru, personally, begged me. I let him go. I sighed. Why can't I say no to her? But, anyway, I think I could manage by myself so maybe its fine this time. Luckily, school's over. I don't have to worry anything about sleeping late.

The restaurant mom and dad owns isn't just any boring formal restaurant that only adults can enjoy. A lot of teenagers go there too. We serve a lot of cuisines. And the restaurant is divided into two: the boring formal one and the noisy bar where the good-for-nothing sluts, bitches and the likes hang out. If you were to ask me, I much preferred the boring formal one. I much feel comfortable serving the business old men than the crappy teenagers. I was even against it the first place but mom and dad insisted. They said that it's much better that way for our investment. And anyway, the bar wouldn't allow students to get heavily drunk and it only serves the best juices and drinks, not the ones like vodka. Those who wanted to get heavily drunk hang-out on other bars than here. We make sure that those who stay here, they'll go home sober.

And five years after this was built, I'm happy that not even a single day, a Hyuuga Natsume showed up. I'm lucky, I guess, or does that mean that he really doesn't want to get sober. If only I knew that this was the night. If only I knew then I wouldn't even bother coming here. If only I knew.

As I was helping the other waitresses working at the restaurants, another co-worker from the bar came squealing towards the counter. She was screaming as if she saw a god passed by. Her smile reached her ears. I and the others cocked an eyebrow, curious. Then that's the time she started talking.

"I just saw Kuro Neko on the bar. I was serving him and he suddenly looked up and smiled at me," she said with pure delight. Then the other girls started laughing with her, congratulating her and all. Yapp! I heard of Kuro Neko, all right. They say that his-

"His kisses will surely make you feel like you're in heaven," one of them said. _Did she just read my mind and wanted to finish the sentence instead? But that's not what I totally wanted to say._

"Yes. And his smiles melt you all throughout," the other continued. _That's not it either._

Though, yeah, sure, that's what I also heard from others gossiping but he's just like other playboys. A monster. Arrogant and feeler and bastard and conceited and all. Yeah, that's the right word. He's a conceited bastard.

After their conversation about Kuro Neko, I ordered them to go back to their respective duties. They obediently followed. They knew I was the owner's daughter so they never dared go against my orders. Besides, I'm good to them so they don't have any reason to act bad towards me.

Another hour of service to my favourite customers and my muscles started to ache. I decided to breathe some fresh air. I went to the rooftop, my favourite place where I could see Japan's busy streets and amazing lights, and people going on with their separate lives. My place was peaceful and serene like the one in my dreams. I went to the edge and leaned on it. I was about to close my eyes when I heard footsteps approaching. I immediately wake up. Oh God, if this person's a maniac, I'm going to strangle him to death before sending him off the building. I don't care whether the car below has stains of blood over it. I'm willing to pay.

"Who's there?" I asked the silhouette. As I was saying, the face was undecipherable since it was dark. But when it started talking, I don't have to look back on my memory to know who it was. It was only him and he alone dared calling me by that name. It's a long story.

"Chill polka," he uttered, making me want to choke him for being here.

"Why are you here? What are you doing here?" I asked him, completely mad.

"So, you worked here, huh?" he went near me before leaning his back like what I did. "I thought everyone's welcome here. Your co-worker even agreed. God, I didn't know that smiling at her would automatically turn her into a feeler little bitch"

"Wait, don't tell me you're Kuro Neko?" I questioned, amazed that the two people I hated the most are just one Hyuuga Natsume. He looked at me and gave me that stupid trademark of his. I couldn't even believe that girls would fall for that.

"I'm surprise you didn't know," he arrogantly stated, making my blood boil.

"What do you want? I swore that I closed the door behind me."

"Well, did you? It was open when I entered," he smirked as he slowly moved towards me. And every time he took a step forward, I take one step back until I could feel myself being cornered. I panicked. _Damn it!_

He cupped my cheek with one hand and snaked the other to my waist. I jumped in horror. What will I do? I swore that if he kissed me, he'll totally regret afterwards.

"God, you're so hot. Maybe you would be hotter if you're willing to go to bed with me" _Yuck! I'd rather die._ I wanted to tell that to his face but my mouth went dry. He leaned his head to my neck. I could feel his breath, his warm breath sending tingles to my spine. I stood frozen. My mind went mental block as to what I should do next. He, then, gave a small blow to my neck that I thought he was kissing it. And as fast as lightning, without me knowing it, I kicked his balls with my knee. He rolled and winced in pain. Taking that as my cue, I ran far from him. As I was about to close the door behind me, leaving him outside, I heard him yell.

"You're going to pay for this, Mikan Yukihira!"

I was scared but I can't help giggling. This time, I won. Ha-ha! Take that baka!

**To Be Continued**


	2. chapter two

**NOTE: **Please review

**Chapter two**

I went straight to the stall, uncertainties evident in my eyes. Waiters and waitresses on the counter started to sympathize with me. I started to arrange myself but I just can't. Though it was funny but the thought of what he was about to do still gave me the creeps. That scene just has to knock my composure out and pull my spirit away from me, does it? That jerk is completely a jerk, always! He even has the guts to harass me in my parents' building, in my territory. That's the dumbest move ever. _But does he know he's in my territory? _I sigh. How many times do I have to sigh this day?

And as I predicted, when I reach the stall, they bombarded me with different questions that got me totally flattered. They really do care for their master, don't they? Or they're only like this because I'm their master and I'm facing them. Will they backstab me when I turn my back on them?

"Ms. Mikan, are you okay?"

"What happen to you?"

"Where did you go? Are you all right?"

"Did someone tried to harass you?"

I choked hearing the last person's question.

I tried giving them my warmest smiles to let them know I'm fine. Even though I know I'm completely not. I tried to divert my horror to something worthwhile. I continued serving the customers. Though it only meant that our service was good but can't the customers stop coming? I'm really tired. Because of that bastard, I didn't have the chance to rest my head when I got to. And now, it seems like my muscles are going to give up.

I dragged my way back to the counter. Glancing at the wall clock, it reads 8:09 PM. God, I'm tired. I want my bed. I slumped on the table. Just as when I was about to shut both my eyes, I heard a girl whining. Her voice totally shook me, making me to immediately open my eyes. And guess who I just have to see first… seeing his face totally made my blood boils but looking at the figure beside him caught me off guard, making my jaw drop.

"Natsume, why do we have to pass on the restaurant door? We could always pass on the bar's door. There are two doors you know. Why do we have to pass on the farthest one," the girl continued grumbling.

"Shut the hell up, will you whore?" He yelled back, looking left and right until his gaze landed on mine.

"Why? I have every right. I'm your date right no-" the girl continued but eventually stopped when she saw me. Did I forget to mention that the girl was Luna? But I could sense she wasn't shock. It was the complete opposite. It's as if the consequences were planned all along by her.

I saw her looked up at him looking at me. Then, she dropped her head. She tried to grab his hands but before she could, a smirk was already plastered on his stupid face as he walked towards my direction. The waitresses present, seeing him walking towards me, sent me their good luck glares as they chuckled by themselves. They obviously envied me. They totally expected me to drool over him, aren't they? They really thought that I liked it, the way he treated me. God! What he does is so far from romantic.

Just then, he brought his head near my neck. Making the others thought that he was indeed kissing me on my neck. Old people started clearing their throats. Business men and women looked through their laptops but when my gaze met them, they turned back to their individual business, making them more obvious.

I could already feel the warmth of his breath but I didn't do anything. Stupid body. Why wouldn't it move when I tell it to move but move in its own when I told it not to? Just then, he started talking, whispering so that only the two of us could hear. Past him, I could already see Luna looking blankly at us.

"Don't ever forget you owe me one," he uttered before planting a brief kiss in it. His voice was like a song to my ears. Wait, what did I just say? Then, realization hit me, he just kissed my neck! No one ever dared doing that but he just did! Stupid Natsume! You're going to pay for molesting me! I was about to slap him but too late. He was already far from me. How long was I out? Why didn't I even see that coming? Stupid Mikan! I saw him exiting the restaurant with Luna wanting to grab him in his arms but he immediately yanked her hands away. From the glass door, I saw Luna mouthing me an 'I'm sorry.' I just smiled at her.

I went home past nine. I was so damn tired and that Hyuuga has to add my drowsiness. Maybe because of my lethargy, I didn't notice I accidentally bumped someone. Oh God, this day is totally not my day. My butt automatically met the cold ground. That was the moment I went back to Earth. I heard his gentle voice saying his sorry. He helped me get up. And as I faced him, I felt like I just saw an angel falling from heaven for me. Gosh! If this is fate, I would totally be in cloud nine right now. And crush the part when I said that this is not my day cause this is definitely _my _day seeing this creature standing before me.

Right in front of me was a hot looking figure with his raven hair and tantalizing crimson orbs. His face was like someone I know. Anyway, who cares? I rubbed my butt, the pain amazingly dying down. I put my impassive look. I mean, if you saw a guy who accidentally bumped you and he turned out to be this cute and hot and all, would you drool over him? Nuh-uh! Not me! That would only mean losing my cute points on him. And plus, if a guy really wants me, I want him to go after me. I'm not that cheap, you know. Wait, what am I saying?

"Are you sure you're fine?" He asked me for the umpteenth time. Awe. How nice of him. I smiled at him and he returned it with his cute beam. God, if he wasn't a stranger, I would've kissed him already. Hold up! Just ignore that, okay.

But I can't get over it. He really is freakin' –_Am I not too annoying?_ He looked pretty amazing with his black shirt and baggy jeans. Plus his messy hair and trademark star below his left eye totally added his hotness. And by the looks of it, it's as if he just came out from a long shower or something and has to go to someplace in a hurry. Yes, he looks messy overall but it's the very reason of his fieriness. You know, sometimes, I don't get boys. Those that are completely attractive and romantic are those that appear as the bad boys –messy hair, unbuttoned shirt, baggy jeans, and unpredictable actions. Natsume Hyuuga is definitely out in the statement. Yeah, I admit that Natsume Hyuuga _is _hot. Saying that he is would mean an understatement. I mean, why would girls fall for him if he isn't? Anyway, enough of him right now. Let's focus on what's ahead. But speaking of my previous statement, I so hope this guy is unlike the aforementioned idiot.

As I stood up, I dusted off my uniform. Funny but his strong hands never released mine. So, I dusted off my uniform using one hand. I looked at him then cleared my throat. Getting what I meant, he finally released it. I said my thanks. As much as I hate to do it, I started walking away. As much as I wanted to stay, still, I don't have a reason why I should. A few steps away…

GRR!

I heard my stomach loudly grumbling before hearing a small chuckle behind me. I turned around to see that same guy holding his laugh. If he isn't as cute as that, I would've kicked him in his sorry little ass. Too bad he won this time. Anyway, he stepped forward and held out a hand. I gave him a questioning look.

"Come on, you should be hungry. My treat, since the accident was my fault," he smiled. Really nice. I know that you shouldn't go anywhere near strangers but he is definitely not a stranger. Well, at least his face isn't. Anyway, I took his offer without any hesitation.

You might find it ironic that I managed a restaurant but went home without eating. Well, I was planning to eat at home but I guess my plans changed.

We went to a nearby restaurant. It was really weird since I could've sworn that he's hot but not even a single waitress swoon over him. Well, at least not like Natsume. He asked me what I wanted to eat. Since I'm not that hungry, I just ordered chicken fillet with mango shake. He was next. And guess what he ordered?

"Get me a meal same as hers." I could feel my face heating up. I looked at him. He smiled that same smile. A moment after our staring, he finally remembered something he and I both forgot. He took out his hand before introducing himself.

"I'm Hyuuga Tsubasa, by the way." Wait! Did he just say Hy-uuga? He could be the boy in my dreams, right? Messy raven hair and crimson eyes. Just like him. Perfectly like him.

"Uh… Excuse me?" I snapped out. I grabbed his hand and enthusiastically shook it.

"Yukihira Mikan"

After the brief introduction, our orders finally came. We ate. We talked. We laughed. He walked me home. Well, not really. He walked me until a few blocks away before excusing himself. I guess he really was in a hurry. I let him be. Why wouldn't I? What he did was already enough to make my day. What more could I ask for? Everything was already perfect _or is there something more perfect than this?_

**To Be Continued**


	3. chapter three

**Note: **Please review

**Chapter three**

The next day, no class. _Duh! _Obviously. Well, at least, two things happened yesterday. One, it marks the end of me being a junior. Next thing, I'd be a senior. Two, it was when my love story unknowingly started.

I woke up same as always. But this time, I was more than pissed. I mean, who wouldn't? No class and yet some stupid blond woke you up at seven-thirty. Normally, during weekends, I'd wake up nine or ten. If I haven't seen how formally dressed he is, I swear to God I'd kick his balls. He got away this time. Lucky for him. But the next, I totally won't let him pass.

"What?" I yelled. Okay. So, I, being pissed off was still evident.

"Wake up sleepyhead. Mom and dad just arrived early this morning and they called me that we have some business to attend to. Business people to meet," he explained.

"Maybe it only means you. You're graduating. I don't have anything to do with businesses. Well, at least not until next year," I complained as I raised my blanket to cover my head, keeping his irritating voice out. I pretended I was asleep. I heard footsteps retreating. I thought he bought my stupid little act. So naïve. Ha-ha! What a jerk! Just then,

SPLASH!

My body bolt right up, shivering from the cold water that penetrated through my skin. I could've sworn that it wasn't just ordinary water. There was ice! There was ice! Oh no, I'll surely won't let this pass.

"WHY. DID. YOU. DO. THAT. FOR." I screamed to the top of my lungs. Instead of hurting his eardrums, which I intend on doing, it was like the complete opposite. He cheated. He used earplugs for he knew it was coming. Gah! I hate you Ruka-nii! I can't even believe you called yourself a brother. After all I did to him, this is how he repays me?

"Well, since only a few more minutes and we'd be late, I figured out to save the time by letting you have your bath in your bed since you can't get your lazy ass up," he argued, a smirk forming across his idiotic lips as he unplugs his ear plugs. Blah! Blah! Blah! Ugh! Whatever! Save your petty excuses later.

I got off from my bed, glaring, and quickly went inside the bathroom to take a proper bathe. I banged the door behind me as I closed it. I don't care whether he's hurt at my sudden disrespect. He deserves it anyway. Whahaha! What an evil little sister have I become? Oh well, like brother like sister. But I took the shower since taking the tub would mean more hours to waste and god knows what stupidity my brother has inside his empty brain if I took a bath that long. Now I understand why both my brother and Hotaru mesh well. I wonder what their children would become. Oh god, I hope not like them or even worse, more than like them.

An hour later, I was completely ready. With my turquoise shirt, jeans, blue stilettos and aquamarine shawl. If anyone sees me, they would think that I'm the goddess with all her watery glory. _How ironic right?_ I mean, I'm all blue. But it's my preference anyway. I love blue besides pink.

I went downstairs. And as I was about to sit down and eat breakfast, my good brother popped out of nowhere before pulling me towards his black Lamborghini. I wailed, of course, and fought back but he explained that we'll be both taking our breakfast at VT Plaza during the business meeting. He said that we really need to get there as fast as we could. No ifs or buts for our reasons if we came late. And I get it how embarrass mom and dad would get if both their children are labelled unpunctual. So, I shut my mouth and just allowed him to drag me.

VT Plaza is breathtakingly the largest mall built in the core of the city, owned by the most influential family to walk on Earth. It took us more or less than twenty minutes to get there. The meeting place, according to my stupid brother, will be at the central globe part of the plaza. Why it's called central globe? It's round, it's big and it's located at the heart of the mall and of the entire city. In the middle of it lies a big globular fountain, one of its spectacular displays. A combination of water and lights cascading its arc and water sprinklers around it. But, of course, they make sure their customers don't get wet.

When we reached below the fountain, I tapped my foot, crossed my arms and glared at him. He raised both his hands and smiled at me. "Okay, I guess we're a little too early but-"

"I'm glad you came just on the right time, Mikan, Ruka," mom called from behind before enveloping me with her warm embrace and doing the same with Ruka. Dad was following behind her, his hands inside his pockets. He is much of a serious gentle man so instead of hugging us tightly, he just smiled. A trademark of his as a sign of a lot of things. Love. Care. Concern.

When mom was finally done hugging us did her face turned formal and serious. Nonetheless, she still makes sure that the emotion and tone on her face wouldn't alarm or make us a little bit nervous. Her smiles never fail to lighten up everything every day. I guess that's also the reason why dad fell for her in the first place. Though she may be highly emotional sometimes but she's always the one calm and collected amongst us. Others says I inherited her traits while some says not, making me more confused. Still, mom and dad loved me _for me._

She fixed my outfit before saying, "We are going to meet up with some friends of ours and their two sons, the heirs of their businesses. Now, they'll be introducing them to us just as their friends, no more or less. We planned to tell more about the two of you being our son and daughter in the later parts, okay?" she carefully explained, making sure that we get what she meant.

"Mom, are they the family that are closely tied to us in the ranking?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, they are, Mikan. In fact, they're the one who owned this building but we don't treat them as our enemies. Instead, we regard them as our friends" I smiled at her. We waited for a few minutes but nothing came. I and Ruka excused ourselves to eat breakfast at the Jollibee store nearby, just beside the fountain. Mom and dad agreed while they decided to stay somewhere near the supposed-to-be meeting place, waiting for them.

Thirty minutes passed, Ruka and I decided to go back to meet mom and dad alone. I was about to complain when, again, a voice called both my parents behind. Flipping back, I saw a couple with raven hair and crimson orbs. I guess that's them. Looking up and down, I could say the two of them really match up well, not only because of their hair colors and eyes but because of their features. It was like both of them are models or something. Slender form for the lady and masculine body for the guy. I swear there's a six-packed abs hidden beneath his black and white colored shirt. Their figures are enviously perfect. I bet their sons are also like them.

Both of them greeted each other, not formally, but more like as if they knew each other too well. Even dad doesn't care to give the mister a hug. They do it as if they're truly friends, which I think they are really. I just stood there, beside my brother, frozen and smiling. They talked and ignored us completely until such time that mom opened a conversation where we, Ruka and I, could actually join. She introduced us as her children. They just smiled to both of us before praising us and introducing themselves as well. We talked but I was nowhere interested. I'm much more excited in seeing their two sons, not that I really care.

"You see, I really love my baby more. Though they're only a year apart but he's much more caring compared to my elder son. I mean, he'd give up everything in order to be by my side whenever I'm sick. There's this time when…" I heard her talk, shortening my patience. Really, I'm touched and romanced by her story about her younger child. You know, how boys treated their mothers is how they treated other girls. So, girls out there who are looking for their perfect someone, choose a guy that is truly close with their mothers.

I was on the verge of daydreaming when,

"Mom, dad, looked what the monkey did to-" a familiar voice spoke behind. God, can people please stop popping behind my backs? I turned around, my jaw dropped but still, it feels like I'm in heaven.

"Yuka, Izumi, this is my older son, Tsubasa and-"

"Mikan?"

I made eye-to-eye contact with him. The others looked at us, confused how the two of us met as their gazes landed on me, him then back again. I just smiled at all of them as I started explaining. In the middle of my explanation, however, a strong arm was wrapping my waist, making me flinch in shock. Horrified when it finally spoke, "Hey, babe, I didn't know you'd be here"

I turned around, hoping that he wasn't the person I expected. As his eyes met mine, that's the time I learned my mistake and wished I never did turn. He cupped my cheeks before planting a small kiss in it. I struggled free from his embrace but it seems like he doesn't want to let go for he finally hugged me completely. Everyone smiled. Well actually, not everyone was happy to be very exact, one lad wasn't happy. I looked at him, anxious for him not to think that something was going on between me and the hideous creature behind me. In general, I pray to God that he wouldn't think something bad about me.

"I'm glad you knew my two son and of course my favourite baby, Natsume," Yeah, right! Why haven't I see that coming? Black hair, crimson eyes, the same surnames. Am I deaf or blind or something? I heaved a sigh but was surprised and happy that that monkey finally released me from his death grip to go and hug her mom.

"Hey, mom," he greeted. Okay! That was weird. Is this the guy known as Natsume? He's completely different when he's around his mom. Just when I was about to think positively through him, he suddenly grabbed my wrist. "I think I'll have to get Mikan with me. Bye mom, dad, everyone"

I looked back to see people smirking but that one particular lad disgustingly looking at me. Wait, no! I have nothing to do with this idiot. Tsubasaaaa! Too late, I was already dragged outside the gates and into his red Ferrari. He made sure I buckled my seatbelt before taking the driver's seat and revving the engine to life.

Throughout the trip, we were both silent. I don't want to take the initiative of talking. I might regret afterwards. He didn't talk either. As the car finally came to a stop because of the red light did I have the courage to speak.

"You shouldn't do that, you know. It was just disrespectful," I said, taking a deep breath.

"Is it really the reason why you're pissed or is it because of Tsubasa?" he smirked. Hold up! Is he jealous? Wait! What am I thinking? I tried to protest but before I even have the chance to, he continued talking. "You're so pathetic in choosing guys. I'm much way better than him in bed"

"Who said anything about going in bed and FYI, I think he is much better," words effortlessly came out of my mouth. I was about to smirk when he replied.

"Really? I bet you're just too arrogant to even admit that you like me. Don't worry, sooner or later, you'll eventually swallow your pride. Come looking for me to confess how you really liked me," arrogant? He's the arrogant bastard here.

"You wish," I challenged but wished I never did.

"Oh really?" he sneered before looking back at me. He gradually leaned down until his gorgeous lips were only millimetres apart from mine. I closed my eyes. My body never moving. Just then, he snaked his arms around my neck before loosening my shawl. He dropped it on the car floor before slowly leaning down again. All throughout, my eyes were closed but I could sense him nearing. But the impact never came on my lips but on my neck.

I opened both my eyes, feeling the sensation on my neck. My body still sat frozen. Suddenly, he brought both his hands to the buttons of my shirt. He slowly unbuttoned one after the other, torturing me in the process. His lips playing on my neck to my collarbone then back again. I was about to close my eyes back. My arms was about to unintentionally wrap around him when a car suddenly honked before us. Automatically, he stopped and turned his face back on the steering wheel as the traffic lights turned green. I sat still, my mind unable to process the whole thing. What was that all about? What was I thinking? I quickly buttoned my shirt, get my shawl and swiftly arranged it around my neck. I turned to look at him, smirking.

"Liked it?" he conceitedly asked.

"No," I replied, straightforward.

"Is it because of the fact that your moment was interrupted?" I was about to speak but he beat me to it. "I didn't even forgot to notice how you wanted to take me in, wrap me with your slender arms," he continued smirking but his face never left the road. I wanted to strangle him to death and shoot him piercing words but my mouth run dry. Just that, I can't defend myself or is it that I don't want to defend myself for _what he said was true? _I truly wished… NOT!

**To Be Continued**


	4. chapter four

**Note: **Please review

**Chapter four**

My mind spun thinking too much of the things that recently happened. My stomach filled with butterflies, making me want to puke. How long is this ride going to take? This is too much for me. This is torture. When will he stop? Isn't degrading my dignity enough for him? As much as how I wanted to jump out of this car, I can't just simply do that. I can't just simply walk away from the world because of this one person sitting beside me. Who is he anyway for me to commit suicide?

From too much thinking, boredom and embarrassment, I didn't notice I fell fast asleep. Before I closed both my eyes, before I drifted to my weirdest dream ever, the last thing I remembered is the stretching rice field right outside the window pane and Natsume removing his coat before placing it atop my coiled body.

I was hoping and expecting for that same dream I have every night. The dream filled with love, freedom and laughter all because of that boy. I want to smile, especially after being with a bastard. I want to see him. The boy that makes me feel so much like me, light and carefree. The dream that I'll never grew tired of despite its repetition, haunting me every time I sleep. I was expecting for it. I dreaded to see his face but instead, none came. This dream was horrible, lifeless, dull and empty.

_Darkness. Yes, darkness slowly creeping until such time it swallowed my entire being. I turned left and right but found nothing except the big grassy hedge beside me. I was at the center of both walls with a path before me stretching infinitely. Its end, though it's far and unseen, seems to pull me with its own force, its own gravity._

_Without other options, I followed it. I walked for god knows how long but surprisingly can't feel any pain, just exhaustion, until I came into an intersection. I always thought that this path only leads to one direction. It took me moments to realize that I am inside a maze, a labyrinth. I tried to stay calm but I know I could not. I mean, who could? I don't want to choose any of the paths for I might take the wrong one. I wished that no one would mind me staying in this intersection. Unfortunately, the maze does._

_Behind me, the path starts to shut. It's as if the maze itself is alive. If I stay any longer, I'd be squished between two grass walls. I'd be buried alive in this despicable place, grassy and murky. I know that this is just a dream but what if it's real? What if I could certainly die even inside this dream? What if, even if I wouldn't die, I'd be stuck up here forever? I could only say two words, this sucks! So, I ran. I don't have much of a choice, do I?_

_Panic and exhaustion caught up with me that I no longer have the time to think which track I should take, whether I'm lost or not. Behind me, the pace of closing paths increased. It's as if this whole maze wanted me to suffer here. It's as if, if ever it has a manipulator, he or she is enjoying me fight between life and death. Yes, I admit life is painful. Still, death is much more painful especially if there are things you have in this world left undone. If ever I couldn't survive tonight, I just hoped someone finds me sooner or later to at least give me a proper and decent burial ceremony._

_I turned left and then right before running straight. Randomly choosing which path I should take. Sucked up of what's ahead of me, I forgot to notice the pebble lying right in front. In spilt seconds, I tripped and the cold ground welcoming my front. I winced in pain. Blood trickled down my knee. I slowly stood up. I should not give up. Looking back, paths continued shutting. Despite the pain, I continued running. I ran as if I never was hurt. Tears slowly formed on both my eyes. I tried to wipe it away._

_Limping because of exhaustion and pain on my knee, I looked straight. Of course, some time, I would also look down to check if there are any rocks or stones or roots lying carelessly on the ground. Looking back up, distance away, I saw a faint light. Smile started to form on my dirty face. I continued looking straight, limping as I quickened my pace. In a few moments, warm light enveloped me._

_I was still in the maze, yes, but I've reached its ending. I was happy to see him at the end, only the distance and the big flat stone that looks like a coffin separating the both of us. His back was facing me. I tried to call him but my mouth went dry. I tried to reach for him but my feet were tired. I want to touch him, hug him and talk to him but my body was numb._

_Still, he sensed I was here. He turned around to face me. He smiled that same smile with that same glee in his eyes. Suddenly, he and I are both young again. I gave him a questioning look but he just continued smiling. Too much for his smiles, I smiled back. There we were, smiling at each other. Neither one of us tried to take the first step. Moments of smiling and the both of us couldn't take it anymore. I tried to take the first step but my feet never moved. I glared at my useless legs. When I looked back at him, I was stunned to see that he was already nearing. I smiled again. Just a few more and I'd be able to hold his hand. Just a few more._

_A few inches from where I stood, he stopped his tracks as blood spurted out into my shirt out of his chest. All I could see was a silhouette behind, stabbing his heart before vanishing to thin air. He was about to drop when my feet came to life. I immediately ran to him and he fell on my arms wide open. Tears cascaded down my cheeks. He wiped it away and onto his last breath, he smiled and said 'I love you.'_

I woke up to see Natsume's concerned look on me. A tear was dropping freely on my cheek. As I moved, I sensed that my knees were aching and tired. I looked down and pulled my jeans up. I was surprised to see blood. Panic spread across my face and Natsume's as well. He quickly got out of the car and opened the door beside me. He placed his right hand beneath my legs and the other behind my back before lifting me up.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him. He didn't answer and just closed the door before entering the big building that looked like a mansion. I guessed this was the place he was talking about where he'll take me? I shut my mouth and snaked my hand around his neck, afraid that I might fall. Turning the knob, he slowly dropped me on the sofa before turning on all the lights. He, then, went straight to the elevator after carrying me bridal style again. He pressed the buttons 08 before the elevator started rising.

As it dings open, I was out of breath to see a very gorgeous room with white walls, a king sized bed, paintings, glass tables, jars and vases inside. There was even a refrigerator, a coffee maker and a counter where we could possibly take our breakfast early in the morning. Looking straight, there was a glass wall where you could actually see the moon and stars shining and the mountains that mightily stood. He switched on the lights. My eyes flickered trying to adjust at the sudden brightness. Slowly and precisely, he dropped me on the edge of the bed before going inside a room that looked like the bathroom. I wanted to see what he was doing but was blocked by the wall. I waited patiently. After moments of waiting, my questions are finally answered when he came back with a medic kit in hand.

He opened it and swiftly got an alcohol, betadine and few cotton balls and bandages before closing the lid back. He slowly cleaned my wounds. Due to the pain, I unknowingly gripped his strong shoulders. Never did he complain though my nails are slowly burying themselves in his skin, it almost went through but I managed to control and bear the pain. Slowly, I could feel the ache dying down. I immediately removed my hands from his shoulder, afraid and embarrassed that I might've wounded him. Seeing no signs of blood, I calmed down and looked at him.

Half kneeling, after he cleaned and placed bandages on my wound, he turned to look straight at me. My big brown eyes met his raging but gentle red orbs. His eyes hide a lot of things, things which I felt somewhat familiar. I just can't figure out what makes it familiar. In a matter of seconds, I was lost in those eyes. How come an eye so red be that natural? I snapped back when he started speaking. "You feel nothing?" he asked. I nod.

He stood up and started walking away. Nervousness and anxiety rushed out of my inner being that I didn't even know why. Just like that, my feet came to life and I automatically stood up and ran to him. I hugged him on his back. "Please, don't go," I muttered. He chuckled and said, "I'll just return this kit. I'm not going anywhere. You're such a-," but when he turned to look at me and saw the tears that slowly ran down my face, he stopped his laugh and turned serious, concerned. He dropped the kit and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. I hugged him tighter. He soothed my hair before planting a kiss on it. I tilted my head up, eyes closed. Slowly, his kisses descended to my nose before carrying me back on the bed again.

He gently placed me on top of it before covering me with the blanket. He let me go before retreating but I immediately got a grip on his hand. He looked back at me. "Where are you going?" He laughed. "I'm going to sleep in the sofa." He was about to let go again but I don't want to. "STAY. WITH. ME. PLEASE" I uttered softly. He heaved a sigh before nodding and going inside the bed with me, beside me. He spread his right arm on top my head and smoothed my hair. I snuggle close to him before enveloping him in my embrace, feeling safe and secure right now. The last thing I remembered before darkness took me in is him saying something. "Sakura…promise…find…back…sorry…falling…her"

**To Be Continued**


	5. chapter five

**Note: **Please review

**Chapter five**

I wake up the next day feeling light and carefree, looking right beside me, I was surprised to see it empty. I searched the room but found no signs of him. Am I in a dream? Is this a trick? Did he purposefully leave me here alone? Same questions repeatedly flashed on my head. Questions that got me nervous, wanting for an immediate answer. And an immediate answer indeed I got. The sizzling sound of pan and the smell of eggs, meat and pancakes greeted my nose. I calmed down.

Looking at my stretched leg, specifically my knee, I smiled as I touched the bandage that covered my wounds. I never knew he could be that caring. I guess he has double personality? Then it struck me, his mom was actually telling the truth. Still, I can't skip to conclusions. I should not fall for this guy. If ever I do, I'll have to prepare myself for what will happen in the future. Surely, he'll have to break my heart. That's what playboys always do, right?

I slowly stood up, my feet wobbly. Still, I tried to be sturdy as possible. I don't want to embarrass myself further as much as I already have. I just don't want him to see me in this kind of condition. I don't want his pity. Well, at least I still got my pride. I tried to walk upright but failed miserably. I was about to fall but I was lucky to immediately grab something in front. Unfortunately, it was his shirt that I accidentally grabbed into.

As quick as lightning, he wrapped his strong arms around my body but I automatically slapped it away. He looked at me, confused. I let out a heavy breath. "God Natsume, this is just a knee injury. I can walk by myself. You don't have to be that kind," I yelled at him. That was just disrespectful, isn't it? The person just wants to help and I'm the one pushing him away. Still, I have to do it for a reason.

I don't want him to act innocent in front of me. If he does, it would be torture. I'm the type of girl who easily falls for a guy even with his small caring and concern ways. And let's just say that I don't want to fall for him because I'm afraid. I'm afraid he might break my heart like what he always did to all the girls who cling themselves to him. I have feelings, girl feelings, alright. Not the ones those slutty bitches have, who felt fine after break ups for they always have back-ups. I'm not like them.

My instincts were right. After I yelled those words to him, he abandoned me without even trying to insist in helping me. I glared at him before walking towards the counter where our food was prepared by him. When I reached the counter, he was quietly munching his pancakes. I took a seat and grabbed both the knife and fork near me. I sliced a small part of the pancake on my plate before bringing it on my mouth with my fork. If you ask me how it tastes, it was really delicious. The syrup tastes really good as it melted on my mouth and the pancakes are cooked just right. It even tastes better than what we have in the restaurant. I never knew he could cook as well as this.

"So, what do you think?" he asked as if we never had a misunderstanding a while ago. I just nod my head as I continued eating. Minutes after, after I wiped clean my plate, I thanked him by means of washing the dishes. He let me be. As I clean the dishes, however, I could sense that he was intently staring at me while holding his sniggers. After the work, he was already laughing heartily. I got curious and decided to ask him what's wrong. "You do know polka that there's a dishwasher right in front of you. You could've used that instead of spending minutes manually washing the dishes," he uttered between laughs.

Sure, it was hilarious and stupid of me to not even think about that. Nevertheless, I quickly defended myself from his teases. "I just feel like it, manually washing the dishes," I countered. He continued laughing. "Really? Wait," he pointed my cheeks, still laughing, "is that a blush forming on your cheeks. It's very red you know"

I dismissed his mocks and proceed on wiping the washed dishes instead. Luckily, he stopped after a few moments and excused himself before going near the closet. I followed his move through the corners of my eye. He took out one plain white shirt, black shorts and a black towel before removing his shirt. I immediately looked away but I could feel he noticed it and smirked. _Bastard!_

Few moments later, I thought he was done so I looked back. Before I knew it, I was madly blushing. He was still standing near the closet without a shirt and only a towel wrapped around his lower body. His form was well-built like his father and his six-packed abs were clearly seen. His raven hair was in a messy state as he rummaged the closet, checking if he forgot something or not. Overall, he is indeed breathtakingly hot. No wonder a lot of people swoon over him. I cleared my throat.

He seemed to sense I was looking at him so he stopped his search before looking straight at my direction. I felt uneasy as my eyes landed on his crimson orbs, those same eyes that totally got me interested. He sneered. "You like what you see?" I immediately looked away. I heard him gave a small chuckle before the sound of the closing closet was heard. "I'll just take a bath. It'll only be a while. Wait for me here," he uttered. Whatever!

After arranging the dishes, I went near the bed and sat on its edge, randomly looking at the things inside the room to see it perfectly arranged. As moments passed, however, I got bored. Looking at my left where the glass wall is situated, I was surprised to see a spectacular sight of the beach. An idea popped out of my head and I immediately ran towards the elevator.

…

Standing beside the pool while looking straight at the white sandy beach, I was awed by its cleanliness and how the water sparkles to the gleam of the sun. Arms crossed, I took the advantage of treasuring the serenity of the area. Something about this place really makes me feel uneasy but safe, familiar in a way.

"I was looking all over for you," a voice spoke behind me, "I thought you left" I opened my eyes to look at the person behind me. I'm glad he had his shirt on, his shirt that is almost see through. Yeah, right! I could say that it's much worse than that upstairs even with his shirt on. His hair was still dripping wet and messy, making him look hotter and more gorgeous. His black towel was lying carelessly on his shoulders. I sigh and was about to close my eyes when he suddenly wrapped me on my waist and lifted me up.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING? PUT. ME. DOWN. IDIOT!" I yelled and struggled to free myself from his grip but failed to do so. He jumped to the pool. In a matter of seconds, water greeted the both of us. If there is one reason why I hate water is because I don't know how to swim. Stupid Natsume! He should know.

The pool was more or less seven to eight feet deep. My face becomes pearl white. I swear if I die right here, right now, I would curse him beyond my grave. I searched for him on the pool, my body plastered on the middle of the pool, half glad that I wasn't drowning. Just my luck when he abruptly rose right in front of me, making me lose my balance for split seconds.

"Why aren't you swimming?" he asked.

"Well, duh, I don't know how to swim," I replied in a matter of fact.

"You don't? Well, you actually do, a long time ago," he uttered as if he knew me that much

"How did you know?" he didn't bother answering and just continued paddling away then back at me. Something about what he said totally made me confused that I didn't notice how dangerously close he is. Slowly, he neared me. Finally sensing he is, I immediately tried paddling back until I could feel the pool's edge behind me. He continued nearing until such time he pinned me on the edge. He inclined his face, his lips inches away. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but none came except his enthusiastic laugh. I quickly opened my eyes back.

"If you don't know how to swim, how come you've reached the end when previously you were on the middle of the pool? Ha-ha! And you even expected me to kiss you. I totally got you, didn't I?" he teased. I blushed furiously. Because of shame and anger, I kicked his balls before scurrying out of the pool, away from him.

"Oh no, not this time young lady," he quickly got out and ran after me.

We ran on the white sand, with him trailing behind. I laughed. I never run this fast or feel this kind of joy, happiness. I can't even feel the pain on my knee. As few moments passed, however, I got tired and decided to stop. I never knew his fast speed was still constant after running that long. When I stopped, his impact on my back was so great. It made us both fall on the ground. I was both lucky and unlucky. Lucky because I don't have to feel the roughness of pebbles scattered hastily on the ground. Unlucky because of the fact I was on top of him while he wrapped my waist with his strong hands.

"You're lucky, you know, because you don't have to feel these stupid rocks on your back," he uttered. I laughed.

"Well mister, I guess you are the lucky one. You're lucky enough to have the chance of hugging a gorgeous girl like me. Only a few ever got the chance," I said, he laughed and rolled over such that he was the one on top of me. I winced because of the pain on my back. Curse these stupid rocks! Still, I shifted my worry on the person right in front of me whose face, by the way, is only a few inches from mine. He was smiling that same familiar smile. "Only a few? I thought I was the first." I smiled back. He leaned down. I let him be and slowly closed my eyes. Could it be that I'm falling for this guy? Can I really give that boy in my dreams up? He's dead right? Can I really give myself to a total playboy? It wouldn't hurt this one time, right? It wouldn't hurt even this one… special… time-

"What are you two doing?" Just as when Natsume's lips _almost _claimed mine, a voice spoke above us. Natsume immediately let go and stand up, offering his hands to help me. I took it. As my eyes adjusted, I was happy as well as horrified to see Tsubasa standing right in front of me. "Allow me to explain," I said but he just shrugged it off before walking away. I ran after him, calling his name. As I got a hold of his arm, he spun around heavily. He held both my shoulders before enveloping me in a hug. He soothed my hair.

"Mikan, I don't want to lose you. I was scared when Natsume suddenly pulled you away. I thought it was only for a walk but when I asked your brother early this morning and found out you weren't home, I began to worry. I like you, Mikan. Please, don't do anything reckless again" he said. I was stunned by his sudden confession. He… likes… me? I was about to hug him back when strong arms grabbed my arm and pulled me away from him.

"What are you doing here Tsubasa?" Natsume half-yelled, wrapping my waist with his hands. I don't know why but something made me think that it was right. His hands around me, I mean. But something also made me think that this isn't the right time. Something made me _want to think_ that it's Tsubasa I really want and like but another part of me cheered for Natsume.

"Nothing, I just figured out you brought her here. I can't simply let her go without putting up a fight, can I?" Tsubasa replied. Natsume smirked.

"What made you so sure that the two of us haven't left yet?"

"It's very obvious based on how she speaks and act that you haven't told her the whole past, have you? You're not even so sure that she is really _her,_" he answered calmly. Natsume didn't answer. Wait? What is this 'her' they're talking about. Does this have to do with me and with the weird words I heard Natsume utter last night? Okay, I'm totally confused. Minutes of silence and Tsubasa finally got the initiative to take the first move. He grabbed my hand back, making it easily slip away from Natsume's grip. He started retreating, pulling me with him. I looked back, surprised that Natsume didn't do anything. Metres away, however, Tsubasa and I both stopped when we heard him talk.

"I promised to find her, Tsubasa, but by the time I do, I admit I'm not too sure if I'll be able to love her like before," he said before heading to the direction opposite ours. I can only watch in surprise. Why didn't he do anything? He is really weird. Before, he is this some sort of caring type then serious then funny then romantic then… Is he bipolar or something? God, it totally makes my head ache. Nonetheless, I allowed myself be carried away by Tsubasa until we reached his car and he revved the engine to life. I don't have much of a choice do I? I was treated completely like two men's Barbie doll, feeling like they owned me, can easily be passed from one to the other while my thoughts and emotions are completely ignored.

"_Sakura, I promised I'm going to find you and take you back but I'm not sure if I'll still be able to love you like before. I'm sorry but I think I'm falling for her"_

**To Be Continued**


	6. chapter six

**Note:** Please review

**Chapter six**

"Stop," I demanded. I looked back to see that the house was nowhere to be found. I look ahead before slowly closing my eyes. "Stop," I said again, softly this time. Luckily, he complied. I heave a sigh before heavily leaning my back on the seat beside him. I could sense him looking at me seriously but I chose to ignore. What he did, though it was somewhat reasonable, felt wrong in some ways. We sat in silence.

Moments passed. I felt like we wouldn't be able to go anywhere in this condition. I finally took the initiative of talking. "You shouldn't have done that," I uttered, my voice faltering. I wasn't sure how he would react. He might take the other way around. I waited patiently for his answer. "If you much prefer his company, you could've said so and I could've left you there with him doing whatever business the both of you were about to do," he replied. Looking back at him, I was stunned by the sudden change of his behaviour. My blood boiled in anger. I tried controlling but somehow, I couldn't.

"You thought I'm that kind of girl? I'm not a toy Tsubasa. I'm not a toy both of you could play," there was anger as well as pain in my voice. I tried to stay strong and let him see how angry I was but I also couldn't. I continued talking, my voice stiff but forced. A tear unknowingly seeped out of my eye followed by some more. "If you thought I was happy by how the two of you treated each other back there, well, I wasn't. If you thought I was happy by how the both of you grab and pass me from yourselves to the other like a rag doll, well, I wasn't. I'm confused. Why am I even in this kind of situation? Who's the she you both talked about? You kept on telling each other _you're not even sure if I'm her, I'll find her _and some sort of things related to that that puzzled me a lot. You even conversed as if I wasn't there in front of you. Well, does it concern me that much? Are the two of you playing with me because you thought I was that girl? I didn't even-"

"Shh…" Tsubasa hushed, giving me a tight hug. I couldn't finish my sentence. I nuzzled in his embrace, sobbing. As much as I wanted to push him away for being insensitive, I couldn't. I know I needed someone to lean on despite the fact I hated him. We stayed like that for a few moments before I decided to break our hug. He smiled at me, making me feel comfortable and light. I gave him a forced smile. Though he knew it was only forced but he tends to keep it that way. Without asking further, he placed back his hands on the steering wheel before revving the engine to life.

Tsubasa and I decided to eat outside for lunch first before sending me back home as he had promised. But I was surprised, after we ate and he paid the bills, he took me to a place east to where our destination should be. I gave him a questioning look but his eyes never left the road. I leaned back, fidgeting with my hands. I'm really tired from too much drama I've experienced earlier and all I wanted is a long sleep on my bed, rest. He promised me to send me back home after eating but the direction we're heading is not the correct route. In fact, this road seems alien to me. Okay, where could this bastard be taking me right now? And for a while back there, I though he's unlike his brother. Well, I guess I'm wrong about him again. He's totally no way different than Natsume. Both of them are the same, liar, arrogant and completely unpredictable.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. I didn't notice I fell asleep not until Tsubasa tried waking me up. The moment my eyes went wide open, however, he told me to close it. What the hell? He said it's his surprise. I crossed my arms. What a weird fellow. Nonetheless, I followed his petty request. When my eyes were already closed, he slowly led me out of his car. I have to hold on to him tightly, afraid I might stumble and fall. Sensing my nervousness, he wrapped my waist with his strong arms as he continued guiding.

We walked for about how many minutes until I could feel the touch of grass on my feet. He led me a few distance more before telling me to open my eyes. I was taken aback when I saw fields stretching almost infinitely. The mountains were high and blue despite the distance. And as I spun around, there's this tree that stood out from the rest. Simply because that mighty tree is the only tree standing in the middle of the grassland. Scrutinizing the tree, I felt a connection going on between me and the plant. I felt like I've been here or rather this place is somehow similar to where I've already been.

I was sulked in seeing the amazing emptiness of the area that I didn't notice Tsubasa holding my hand before kneeling down. I jumped at his sudden gesture. I shot him another questioning look and all he did was to smile. "Mikan," he started, "I don't want you to get anyway near Natsume than you already have. Somehow, I felt like I wanted to protect you from him. For me to have _authority over you, _I want your permission and your cooperation. You know how I feel towards you but I don't know what you feel for me. Mikan, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

What the hell? _Say yes, say yes! _My mind kept on yelling. It almost made me convinced, almost. But I have to say "I'm sorry Tsubasa. I'm really happy you felt something for me but I don't think I deserve you or your protection. We just met and it's quite unbelievable for me you know, this whole thing. I need time to think. I might hurt you in the end"

I was about to turn around when he grabbed me on my arm. "Bullshit! I won't let you go unless you said yes," he angrily said. What? "Is that it? You're choosing Natsume over me?"

"Who said anything like that? Look, you're scaring me and my arm hurts. Please let me go. I want to go home now!" I yelled. My face filled with hot tears. Indeed, I wasn't lying when I told him my arm hurts and for the fact that he scares me. I tried to walk away but he pulled me back. His pull was so fierce that I fell on the ground. I cry hard, not even minding to stand up and face him. Who the hell is he?

Suddenly, I was surprised when I felt strong arms hugging me. He was saying countless sorry on my ears. I ignored him and continued crying. What the hell is wrong with him? Is he some sort of a psycho? That's far worse than being a bipolar. But from what I've observed, that's definitely the right term I had for him. "I want to go home," I softly said but loud enough for him to hear it.

…

The ride to my house was uncomfortably quiet. I sniffed as I tried to blink back tears that are still threatening to pour out. Why does it have to be like this? My life, I mean. It wasn't like this before that meeting at the plaza. I closed my eyes. The moment I open them back again, we were already in front of my house. Before I opened the car doors, I heard him say his last sorry. I didn't bother looking back at him or even say thanks. I was pissed and whenever I'm pissed, well, don't ask. I banged the door behind me before walking away.

It was already late when I reach home. Ruka was sitting on the couch of the lobby, watching his favourite TV series Merlin. As he gazed up on me, I could see how shocked he was seeing my red puffy eyes. I could sense that he was about to ask me something but after seeing my face and as if reading my mind, he decided not to. He gave me his warmest smiles before flipping back to the screen to see it finish. I heard him mutter an "Oh man," before throwing a little tantrum. I unknowingly smiled. Sometimes, it's cute to see my brother acting like a child. Then, as if everything turned upside down, the memories a while ago flash again before me. Tears fell. I look up to see Ruka no longer looking at the screen but to me. He had his worried face on. I didn't want that. I immediately ran upstairs to my room before breaking into soft cries.

_The memory, _I finally remembered. How the place looked seemingly familiar. It has to be it. The field and the tree, yes, that's the place where only he and I knew and loved._ Our paradise._ Could it be that Tsubasa's the boy? Well, I thought he really is at first but almost all the time, I also thought that Natsume's appearance look rather more fitting to be him than Tsubasa. I cried. But if it isn't Tsubasa then what's his purpose for bringing me there of all the places he could take me?

**To Be Continued**


	7. chapter seven

**Note: **Please review

**Chapter seven**

The next few days, I wasn't ready to face Tsubasa. These questions keep hunting me like crazy. I've been having nightmares night after night. His death flashed right before my eyes every time. I tried to get out but whatever direction I take, the ending would always be him and his death. I screamed, letting go all of the pain I felt inside. I didn't notice I screamed in real life. Mom and dad immediately rush to my room including Ruka. She instantly sat beside me, soothing my hair to calm me down as dad went out to the kitchen to grab some water. For the past few nights, it has been like this until such time that mom and dad would already prepare some glass of water beside their bed. So when I started screaming, they would rush to my room with the glass and dad wouldn't bother going down again to the kitchen to get some water. Ruka was sleeping heavily in his bedroom, placing some earplugs on his ears to block my high-pitched scream. I felt guilty for waking them all up in the middle of the night. I could sense that both mom and dad were so tired, tired from too much working and lack of sleep. So, I decided afterwards that I'm never going back to sleep.

The following day, days after I decided to stop sleeping, my eyes weigh heavier. I decided to take an early bath, change into jogging attires before going outside the house. The atmosphere was humid because of the rain last night and the sun hasn't decided to come out yet. It was a perfect time for walking.

I jogged past neighbourhoods before reaching the nearest park, the park where everything about him and my past started.

Eight years ago…

_One rainy night, I was standing by the door of a large house. I didn't know why I was there. So, I knocked, hoping someone might open it up for me to answer my questions. Luckily, a couple did. The girl has brown hair that hang past her shoulders. She's really beautiful, I could say. Right beside her was a tall, well-built man with blond or is it brown hair. His strong arms wrapped around the girl's waist. I could tell what a perfectly-married couple they were. Behind them was a small boy with the tall man's features. I could say that maybe it's their son?_

_The couple looked at me from head to toe with the same questioning face I had. Then, taking the paper that unknowingly hung at the bottom of my dress, they flipped it open and started reading it mentally. Their faces turned serious and confuse, making me confused as well. I actually didn't notice that a paper was hanging carelessly on my clothes. What could be written inside that paper? I was dripping wet when the girl suddenly came to me and hugged me. "Mikan, I'm glad you're home," she uttered, looking glad and worried that I'm indeed back at home. But I could see her acting was faked._

_She led me inside followed by the tall man and the young boy. They guided me towards the living room and told me to sit down. I obeyed. They too sat opposite mine. And for the first time, I started speaking. "Who are you? What am I doing here?"_

_The couple looked at each other before the girl started talking again. "Oh Mikan, you forgot? I'm your mom and this is your dad and your older brother. We were so worried sick about you when you left us a note on your bed that you're going to run and stay far away from us. Do you know how happy we are that you finally returned? And we thought that you were gone for good," she stated. It almost wanted me to believe her. And believe it or not, I did trust her. We had a smooth conversation afterwards. And for the first time in my life, I laughed. The rain slowly faded. They looked at each other then at me before talking once again. They helped me gain back my memories or so I thought that are mine. I forgot to ask them about the paper._

_That very same night, I couldn't sleep. I decided to go to mom and dad's room. I was about to knock when I heard whispers inside._

"_Why did you do it, Yuka? We don't know the child. What if what's written inside is just a made-up story. Sure, she almost looked like her and her name is also the same as hers but that doesn't mean we could trust her. What if she's one of those people who wanted to see us down, huh?" a man voice spoke which I thought to be as dad._

"_What about it, Izumi? Don't you feel sorry for her? And if all you said is true, how come I felt as if this girl really underwent such thing. If she's really one of the bad guys, how come I could sense as if she really forgot who she really is? Can't you get it Izumi? All her friends are asking for us to do is to help her while she stays here, make sure she's fine until it's the right time for her to know and go," mom reasoned out. I didn't get what they were talking about. So, without knocking, I entered their room which made the both of them surprised._

"_Mikan, how long have you been here?" dad asked._

"_I heard what you were talking about. Mom," I turned to look at her, "is it true that I'm not your daughter? Did you take me in because of pity? I'm sorry for disturbing you. If you thought I should leave, I'll go," I uttered with complete sadness. Tears start to pour as the rain began sheeting down outside. Mom came to my side. "Of course, you're our daughter sweetie. Mom and dad are just talking something else. We weren't talking about you," she said. I hugged her back. She's the only person who understands me completely. Then, as we broke the hug, mom turned to look at me. "You can't sleep?" I nod. "You want to stay with us tonight?" I nod. I turned to look at my father who was currently looking at my glaring mother. Without a choice, he agreed. I know he was only forced because of mom and I felt the guilt creeping all over me. But something made me think that it's just right. Somehow, I felt an attachment towards them already. Somehow, I felt interested in knowing them. Just as when I stopped crying and fell asleep, the rain outside stopped pouring._

…

_Days after that night I was pulled inside after I ran away, mom and dad took me to the park. So far, our relationship got better as days passed by. Ruka, the boy they introduced to me as my brother, was still distant. He's distant not in an angry, disgusting way but in a way that he's shy to be with me. I didn't even know why. But I tried my best to gain his trust. We were strolling happily on the park when this one big tree caught my attention. From then on, my head starts aching as images swiftly passed on my head. I dropped on the ground, making the three of them look back at me worriedly before rushing by my side._

Touching the tree as the wind slowly brushed my hair, a tear unknowingly drop. Wiping it with the back of my palm, I smiled back. Reminiscing the past sure brings a lot of emotions. I continued walking but my stomach softly grumbled. I decided to eat at a nearby restaurant. I looked at my wrist watch, reading exactly 12 nn. Time surely flies fast.

"_Are you okay?" dad asked, "Maybe it's best that we should go home. You need to rest." Dad helped me in standing after I told him that I shouldn't be the reason why our family day didn't turn out to be that good. But after walking even five steps or so, I fell down again before darkness took me._

_That was when my dreams of him began._

_The next few days, I was getting better. Ruka was getting closer to me as a brother. One sunny morning, while the three of us were taking our breakfast in the long rectangular table, dad spoke. "Mikan, me and mom decided that you must go to school starting tomorrow since tomorrow's the opening of class. We already got you enrolled where Ruka is attending, Alice Academy. So if ever someone tried to bully you, don't hesitate in calling your brother." I nod and smiled._

_The following day, I woke up earlier than usual. I was excited on my first day of school. I mean, what would it be like? Will I meet new people and make new friends? Do you think they'll like me? I took a bathe before slipping into the clothes, which I think is my uniform, being prepared for me by my mom. But as I hurriedly went downstairs, I was surprised to see them all ready on the table. I guess this is the standard waking time starting today?_

_I pushed my chair towards the table. Dad and mom seems to sense my nervousness that mom smiled at me before taking my hand. "Don't worry, Mikan, you'll be fine," she said, trying to comfort me. I smiled at her. She let my hand go. "Yes and your uniform looked good on you," dad continued. "Hey Ruka, watch out for your sister. A lot of guys might want to harass her." I choked at my dad's words. Ruka was madly blushing and mom was glaring at him. He raised his hands as a sign of defeat, smiling. "I'm just saying"_

…

_When I reached the school, everyone started murmuring. Guys hungrily looked at me. I almost want to vomit after seemingly reading their thoughts as girls glared at me._

"_What is she doing with Ruka?"_

"_Oh my god, she can't be her new girlfriend, right?"_

_I sighed. They didn't know I'm his sister. Meanwhile, looking beside me, I could see my brother madly blushing. I gave him a questioning look but he didn't turn to look at me. He just continued staring ahead, to where a group of boys were crowding. One man with yellowish hair noticed our presence that he immediately ran to us followed by the others. "Ruka, what have we got here? I really worship you man for being the best in choosing dates. Think you could, ah, help me?" he joked. Ruka glared at him. "She's my sister, idiot!" he said before slapping his head. Everyone's jaw dropped as the boy whom my brother hit gazed up to meet my hazel eyes. "Really? I didn't know you had a hot sister," again, my brother hit him._

_They started introducing themselves to me afterwards as I reluctantly made myself known. When the bell rang, I bid my goodbye. But as I was just turning around, I bumped into something or rather someone. The cold ground immediately welcomed my butt. Ruka and the others, who were about to enter the room, turned back to look at me. I gazed up to see a raven-haired man with crimson orbs boringly looking at me. He pulled out his hands tucked in his pocket before offering it to me, helping me stand up. I was glad at his gentleness. I bowed to him and was about to break into a run towards my room when I heard him utter. "See you around, polka" My face heat up and so does the boys behind. When he said it, it was perfectly loud and clear. But I didn't have time to argue with him since I'd only be late. So, I just backed off without paying any more attention to his smirking figure._

_That lunch, I already made a lot of friends namely Hotaru and Luna. Luna was my classmate. We met Hotaru during club time. And from that day on, we were always seen hanging out together. We were eating peacefully our burgers when we suddenly heard squeals from the canteen's door. Shifting our gazes to know what the commotion was all about, I was surprised to see that stupid man, my brother and his friends being crowded by a lot of girls. Okay, that was really weird. But I admit that their group really looked hot. I mean, why wouldn't it be? The members are also amazingly good-looking. Not that I care._

_I just shrugged the commotion off before shifting my attention back to my burger when Hotaru suddenly spoke. "I heard Yukihira's your brother," she said monotonously. I know it wasn't a question but I nodded. Luna stopped eating to look at me. I looked at her and she resumed eating. Okay, that was weird. Hotaru sensed how confused I am so she starts explaining. "I didn't know Ruka has a sister. He and his group are known here in the academy. Their group are always the one being crowded by a lot of girls simply because of their killer appearance. They ruled this place and their goal is to make out with every girl they see. However, that raven-haired lad over there is new to me," she pointed the man I bumped earlier, "But I have to admit he looks way better than the rest. That must be the reason why a lot of girls crowd around them than usual." I only nod as we three finished our burgers and fries._

_That night, after dinner, I decided to go to my brother's room without any definite purpose. Maybe I just wanted to confront him if what Hotaru said was true. Because as far as I know, Ruka-nii is far from how Hotaru described him earlier. And as I sat on the edge of his bed, retelling what Hotaru said a while ago, I could sense his face heating up. It wasn't because of shame that I finally learned about his personality but for the fact that I said a word 'Hotaru.' Wait, I smelled something fishy around here. I smiled maniacally as he looked at me questioningly. I ignored his questioning look. It's payback time for his ignorance on me a while ago. Ha-ha!_

_So, I dedicate the next few days finding evidence of his and her feelings with each other. And when I already have my answers when I saw Hotaru not with herself whenever Ruka is there and from his confession on me one night, I decided that from that day onwards, I'm going to devise a plan to make them together. But after years of unsuccessful trials, I gave up. And I was only shocked when one day, I saw them together, hands intertwined with each other and the rumours that easily spread that my brother officially became serious to one girl. I guess they didn't my help at all. Nevertheless, I was happy for the both of them. Sure, it was hard at first especially after fan girls tried to kill Hotaru. Luna and I tried our best to help them both until such time those bitches became tired and stopped. And after four years of being together, Ruka asked me to reserve the whole restaurant. Mom and dad agreed. I did what I was told. I knew what was about to happen so I immediately set up some romantic candle lights and rose petals. After the both of them finished eating, Ruka pulled her to the centre of the room before he knelt down and asked for her hand in marriage._

**To Be Continued**


	8. chapter eight

**Note: **Please review

**Chapter eight**

After grabbing some snacks in the cafe nearby before returning to the bench where I sat a while ago, I didn't notice how late it was. But I was nowhere interested in going back home yet. The sky was admiringly beautiful. With streaks of red, orange and gold. I decided to stay put for a while, taking the peacefulness of the place. This park has been empty since last year. Nobody knows the real reason. But what's certain is it's not because of supernatural beings, nope, it was not because of it. Which, in fact, made me sigh in relief.

I was sipping my latte, still in my reminiscing state, when I heard the bouncing of ball. Reality dawned on me as I look up ahead. I adjusted my eyes to the court a distance away to see a silhouette playing basketball. Unfortunately, I was unable to decipher who it was.

Without any reasonable purpose, my legs just moved on its own. And as it took one step forward, I was trying to formulate some excuses in my head. So that when me and the silhouette are about to face each other, I wouldn't bother thinking of how unprepared and embarrassed I am.

I was sipping the last drop when I finally knew who the person was… Hyuuga Natsume. I cussed under my breath and was about to turn around when he called my name. I didn't turn back to him though and continued retreating. He repeatedly called my name. I hate it when people do that.

"What?" I angrily asked him as I spun around. Bad move again! I didn't know he was standing right behind me shirtless. Because I thought he was still in the court, bouncing with his ball.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did back at the resort. I know I should've defended you back then," he reasoned out. I raised a brow before turning around, walking.

"What for? Why do you have to defend me? It's not like we were in a serious case back then and you're my lawyer or something," I retorted, continuing my retreat. Suddenly, he grabbed me by the arm, making me turn back and stop. "Look, what is your problem?" I asked, irritated.

"No, what is your problem? I'm asking you here for an apology and all you do is walk away?" he said. I was taken aback by his sincerity. I crossed my arms, sensing that he's about to continue. He sighs. "Look, I don't know what you got but you're the first person I got serious with"

"Oh, really? Well, I'm sorry but I'm not buying your act," I replied

"I don't care what you think about it but it's not an act," he heavily breathed out. "What's your reason why you didn't accept Tsubasa's confession? He told me after that." Wait, what? Huh? Is that it? Did they plan that all along? So, both of them purposefully planned that?

"You know what? You and your brother are all the same. Tell me that the two of you planned everything that day all along, tell me! If you think that I'm some toy you could both play, well, I'm not. So, will you please, leave me alone? My life was peaceful without the both of you. Leave me alone!" I yelled frantically, tears threatening to pour out. I looked at him in the eye but wished I never did. Tears finally busted their way out.

I fell on the ground, sobbing when he neared me and hugged me tighter. "Leave me alone! I'm not buying your stupid acts. You're all the same. You're just a playboy. That's what all of you do to girls. You think I'll trust you that easily? How could I? You just knew me. It's impossible. Leave me alone!" I continued yelling, struggling free from his embrace and trying to push him away so I could run free. Still, his hug was way tighter.

"I hate you!" I finally said it as my yells and cries died down and so does his grip. "I hate you! I hate you! Leave me alone!" I shouted at him again and again. I sensed that every time I yell at him those painful words, he was slowly losing his strength as his grip was loosening. I slowly stand up when my body was finally free from his arms as he did the same. I was about to run away when he grabbed my hand. And as if my hand just moved on its own, I turn back again before my hand heavily met his cheeks. I slapped him hard.

Holding his left cheek, he gazed up to look at me. I glared at him. "Don't you dare come anywhere near me again. I don't want to see your face," with that, I left him shocked. I didn't care if I hurt his ego or not because truth to be told, I was hurt by it myself. I didn't know I have the guts to slap a guy or yell at a guy like that. Still, that's me when I'm pissed.

I ran further away. My cheeks still hot with tears. When I thought that I'm far enough, I stopped and settled in walking. I tried to wipe my tears away. Of course, I can't let them see me in a state like this. I don't want mom, dad or Ruka to worry at me again. I'd only feel guilty for troubling them because I wasn't that much careful. They already did enough. It's time for me to stop crying. I should show them how strong I am.

Walking back home, I continued slapping and wiping my tears away. Breathing and feeling the humid air brought by the chilly night, as I passed by a store on the way home, I decided to stop by. I didn't know what got into me but I decided to buy mom and dad a gift. It's not like it's their birthday or anniversary or anything. I just felt like buying them a gift as a sign of my thanksgiving. Plus, it would buy me some time to fix myself.

…

"Good afternoon, miss. Are you here to buy a gift for your parents?" a girl with pink hair asked. I smiled at her. "How did you know?" I asked, eager to know how she guessed it immediately. She beamed back.

"My name's Anna. Well, uh, I'm a teller but I'm not that good. My sister Nonoko is but sadly she isn't here right now. And most of the customers who drop by came to find an item for their parents or relatives," she explained further.

"Oh," was all that I could say. From outside, the shop looked small but as you get in, you'd be surprised how big it is. It's also complete, I think. There are some antics, figurines and other things good for giving. The name gift shop totally fitted this store.

I walked past rows and columns but found nothing. But don't take it the wrong way! It doesn't mean that their items aren't good. It's just that it's all good, making me more confused. I sighed. Maybe, now is not the right time for gift-shopping? Besides, I think mom and dad would understand. It's not like they're asking me some. I just needed some time to fix myself. I was about to turn around when it shocked me to see Anna behind.

"Not like I want to be nosy or anything but why were you crying when you entered here? Is it because of a boy?" she asked. Honestly speaking, I almost forgot about what happened a while ago not until Anna reminded me of it. And I don't like it. But nevertheless, I just smiled at her. She smiled back. "You know, he was actually telling the truth and sincere when he said it. You have to think it through before you regret"

"How'd you know?" I asked her again.

"I told you, I'm a teller, whether past, present or future"

I gave a small smile. "Yeah, you are. Not like I want to offend you or anything but I know that you're also only basing on guesses" I was about to dismiss her and go out. I mean my god, what am I still doing here? Talking to a girl who insists that she has super powers like telling the future. How lame could she get?

"No, I'm not. In fact, I know what you're thinking right now. You don't believe in me"

"Ah, in fact, I'm really not," I uttered, straightforward and not minding whether I hurt her or not. I just want to get out of here and head back home. Plus, I'm not in the mood right now especially after she reminded me of it.

"I know you're eager to go home but you should've given him the chance. Oh and take these," she smiled before handing me a pair of gift bags. It seems like she had forgotten my harsh words back then. "Please take it. I know it's what your mom and dad wants. The pink one contains an antic bag inside. Your mom's been looking for those kinds for a year already. The other one, the blue one is for your dad. It's a one of a kind watch. I didn't know that a few people still wanted old stuffs but from what I know, your parents do. Take it."

Without a choice, I took it and was about to take out my wallet to pay the items when she shove me away. "Wait, how much does it cost? I'll pay you"

"No need. Just give it to them. That way, you're already paid"

The last thing I know, I was standing outside the building. What a weird girl. But I have to thank her some other time, not for the gift but for making me smile. I slowly head down the stairs.

The moment I got out, it's becoming pretty late. The streets were filled with lights and few cars. However, I felt contented and happy. Clutching two bags, one pink and one blue, I merrily walked my way home. I wonder if mom and dad would really want these things like how Anna said it. Still, I'm glad I have something for them.

I was strolling happily when I remembered what she said. _You know, he was actually telling the truth and sincere when he said it. You have to think it through before you regret. _What does she mean by that? That I should forgive him and all? Yeah, right. Maybe, that girl is really out of her mind-

OOF!

I stopped when I just hit my head with something fatty and soft. I moved one step back to see a man with big tummy. Behind him were four more guys. I gulped. Who are these people? They were looking straight at me and I could say their gazes aren't that friendly. Still, I mustered all my strength and tried to walk past them but they blocked my way.

"Excuse me," I pardoned but they wouldn't budge. I was about to turn back when the fat dude grabbed me by the hand. "Not so fast, young lady"

I tried to struggle free. "Leave me alone, you fat jerk!" I whined but fat dude seems not to care. I guess he's that fat and tough not to feel my punches and kicks. Suddenly, he carried me effortlessly before hanging me in his broad shoulders like I'm some doll. The bags are still with me though.

I continued punching his shoulders but all he did and the others were to laugh. I scanned the whole area but it seems eerily deserted and quiet. If I scream, no one might hear it. Tears slowly descended my cheeks. Oh God, I feel so hopeless. Can someone please help me?

"Let her go, idiot!"

**To Be Continued**


	9. chapter nine

**Note: **Please review

**Chapter nine**

"Let her go, idiot," a man spoke behind.

I tried to turn around to see who it was but much to my dismay, fat dude didn't want me to see my savior. He didn't turn around. Nevertheless, I was happy that God sent someone to help me. Fat dude along with the four skinny guys just laughed at him before fat dude put me down. "Try if you can," one of the four guys challenged. The moment my feet touched the ground, I spun around and was surprised to see Natsume.

Panic and nervousness as well as embarrassment hit me. Of all people, why does it have to be him who'll save me? And then my gaze landed on his left cheek. The mark of my hand was still there. As much as I want to thank and pity him, I was holding my urge to laugh.

"Natsume, get out of here! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled, trying to shove him off but he wouldn't move. He even did the opposite. He indignantly attacked the five all by himself without anything like a weapon. Was he even thinking? I turned to observe the five to see them perfectly armed, luckily no guns but with bats and other things that may somehow be called weapons.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out of here, you idiot! I can handle them," I yelled frantically at him, trying to stop him in his incoherent actions. Still, he wouldn't listen. I watched in nervous excitement as he dodged blades and knocked it out of their grip before knocking them down. At first, I had to admit he was about to win but obviously, his victory didn't last that long. As the five got up from their demised state, they charged towards him with their bats. Their hits never missed. I covered my mouth, trying to stifle my fear and my tears. Soon enough, his shirt was filled with his own blood. I can only look at him in horror as he coughed out some more.

He was holding his stomach with his left hand as his right stayed plastered on the ground, supporting his weight. I was about to run to his side when one of the men immediately grabbed me on my arm. "Let me go, idiot!" I struggled again but he was still so damn powerful than I am despite his wounds. I hysterically shifted my gaze at Natsume to see him glaring at the man holding my arm. I could sense how badly he wanted to help me but his stomach still ached. Taking advantage of the whole situation, the other four started kicking him. As much as how I wanted to help him too, I could only watch from a distance. Tears streamed out of my eyes. "Please, stop it! You're hurting him. Please stop!" I said, crying before darkness took me in.

…

As I blinked my eyes open, my sight was still in a blurry as it tries to adjust on the current situation. Darkness, darkness was the only thing I could see. Though a small light crept on the small cracks, nevertheless, it was not enough. I rubbed my eyes, hoping to have a clearer view. And when it does, I saw a body on the corner of the room, beside some stacks of wood.

I leaned forward, narrowing my view on the body. It took me moments to realize that the person was Natsume. My eyes widened in shock. "Natsume!" I yelled. No response came. I knew I was about to lose control but finally contained myself when I notice the rise and fall of his chest. I gradually calmed down.

I noticed a darker rectangular shade on the far end. I guess it's the door. I was about to run to it when I heard whispers on the other side. I stayed put and lay low. In a matter of minutes, the door went wide open, letting the light roam inside. Two men were standing there, one I recognized as fat guy while the other was anonymous.

"Are they awake?" the other man spoke.

"I think they still aren't, boss," the fat man replied.

"What should we do to him, boss?" he continued, staring at Natsume's direction.

"We don't need the guy. We only want the girl. Maybe we should kill him then?" the man whom they're calling boss said. As he said it, my heartbeat quickened its pace. I looked back at Natsume's lifeless state. Kill him? No, they'll have to kill me first. I bolt right up and dashed towards them, amazed by my sudden strength.

I was about to lunged towards boss and slap him hard on his face when I forgot that fat guy was right beside him. As quick as lightning, he grabbed my hand before twisting it behind my back, pulling me down. My knees heavily met the cold ground. I winced in pain. I heard boss laugh followed by fat guy. How pathetic is that?

I bent my head down but boss caught my chin and made me turn back up. I glared at him. "My, I didn't know what a beautiful price we have here," boss uttered as he lustfully gaze up and down my body. Some parts of my clothes were already torn, thus exposing some skin. I continued glaring at him. "What do you say, boss? Do you want to have some fun before we turned her over to her?" fat dude asked no other than his boss. The bastard smiled maniacally.

He started nearing. I flipped my head to the other direction so that he couldn't kiss me on the lips. But he has some ways. He knelt down so his level was same as mine before wrapping my waist with his hands. He kissed me hot on my neck. I was shocked in fear while yelling frantically. "Get off me, you maniac!" I struggled but fat dude's grip on my back was still as hard and as strong as metal. But I'm not going to give up as I continued wiggling.

"Stop it, you whore!" boss finally yelled. That caught me off guard as well as extremely pissed. And you know what I could do when I'm pissed. As quick as lightning, I stretched my right leg before it landed on his crotch. Now, it was his turn to wince in pain. I smirked evilly. Even fat dude was nervously trying to help his boss but he knew he couldn't do it without freeing me. So, he has no choice but to leave his boss in pain. Maybe he thought that if he goes there to help him, thus setting me free, it would make his boss deadlier and angrier. God, he's smart.

For minutes, I was smiling in victory as he tasted the pain in his sensitive part. But after moments, he was back to himself, deadlier this time. And of course, his death glare was aimed to no other than yours truly, me. He immediately got up before angrily marching towards my direction. As he was a few inches away, he stopped and smirked before bringing out his hand and slapping me hard on my face.

I spit out blood. God, that was a hard slap. It was five times much harder than how I slapped Natsume earlier. "That should silence you, you bitch!" he growled. Tears were flowing out of my eyes. Head down, I could sense that boss was already retreating but he stopped a few steps away before smirking. I tried to turn around and was shocked to see Natsume standing.

On the far edge, Natsume was holding the wall with his left hand for support as the other was clenched down. Blood was everywhere in him. His head was still facing the ground. "Nat-su-me," I uttered softly but enough for the four of us to hear. Tears cascaded freely down my face. He looked up and all I could do is cry more. His face was filled with cuts and bruises but still, overall, his looks stayed more or less the same.

"I said don't you dare touch her," with a wave of a hand, he held the wood beside him before effortlessly throwing it towards boss, tossing him to the concrete wall. God, that hurts. I felt like I heard his bones crack. Shish! Natsume could be a war shock sometimes. I smirked. Fat dude was already pale with nervousness and shock that he rushed by his side, freeing me. I quickly ran to Natsume to support him but he shoved me off. His gaze was planted on fat dude. Feeling like he had no wounds, he lunged towards him with vigor before the two of them finally clashed.

I was watching them seriously when suddenly, I noticed boss moving. He was searching his pockets. I didn't know what it was but I'm sure it's not a gun. If it was, his pocket must've had a bulge. I observed him thoroughly. And after moments of searching his pockets, he got out a small device with a red button. What could it be? And then looking up at the thing above him, it was a speaker. Running outside the room and into the hallways, I turned left and right to see a lot of speakers distant from the others. It's a siren!

"Natsume!" I yelled. "We need to get out of here, Natsume!"I yelled again. Boss was lying on the ground, ready to press the red button when I kicked it away from him before running towards Natsume and pulling him off the bludgeoned fat guy. "We need to get out," I uttered. He seems to be back to himself that he finally grabbed my hand before we broke into a run. Fat dude was about to follow us when boss ordered him not to. "Follow them later, you fool! For now, we need the help of others. Press the red button to announce that they've escaped," I heard him yell at fat guy. In a matter of seconds, the building was filled with the siren's call.

Natsume was guiding the both of us on our way out. I could already feel the rapid beat of my heart as sounds of footsteps were heard from our back. We turned left before right before heading straight. I was about to lose my hope with Natsume. We've been running for quite a while already. Does he really know the place because from the looks of it, I think he doesn't. I was about to fall down and thought of surrendering when I saw a faint light not far from where we are. Suddenly, I was filled again with hope.

I turned to my right. Seeing Natsume smiled a little, I also smiled as I tightened my grip on his hand. I promise I wouldn't let go of this hand. From now on, I won't. We continued running.

We stopped when we realized that it was a glass situated on the third floor of the building. Looking down, it was pretty high. I never jumped this high before. But seeing Natsume's hope, it somehow gave me strength. Looking behind, the enemies were slowly catching up. I took a deep breath before releasing it. I couldn't back down right now especially if it's Natsume's life that is totally at risk if I surrender. I looked at him as he looked at me. "On my count to three, we jump _together._" I nod.

"1

…

2

…

3

…

Jump!"

Together, we jumped, shattering the glass and luckily, landing safely on the green grass. Immediately getting up, he grabbed my hand as we proceed to the motorbikes parked a few distance away. Grabbing a pair of helmets, I sat behind him as he tested the engine. I hugged him from the back before he revved the engine to life.

...

Glancing once in a while behind us, I was finally relieved to see no signs of them. Whew! What a day, I said to myself. Speaking of days, looking up, I could already see the sun rising. What a breathtaking sight. I wonder if Natsume could see it when his face is focused on the road ahead. "I could see it, idiot, from the side mirror," he uttered. I questioningly looked at him. Did he just read my mind? But I pushed it aside.

When we passed by a small store, we decided to stop by to buy some food for the road. God, I didn't know they held us captive far from the city. After minutes of buying food, we resumed our ride and stopped once in a while when we spotted some gasoline stations or comfort rooms.

It was already late when we reached the city. Natsume decided to take me home first, to ensure my safety. As much as how I wanted to make sure he's safe too, I just followed him. And hours later, we finally reached my house. I got out of the bike before retreating. But as I was about to open the gates, I took one last glance to him. But as I looked back, I was taken aback by his stare full of love and compassion. Instead of making it brief and short, it was a long glance. It's as if my eyes are glued in his. It's as if his eyes have magnetic fields that made me look at him and him alone. Sitting comfortably on the motorbike, one hand rested comfortably on his lap while the other remained on the clutch. He gave a small smile. I looked at him in pity. How can he smile to me after all the bruises and cuts and wounds I brought him these days? Feeling guilty, I finally cried my heart out. Sure, it was a long and funny day but I was still wondering why he has to come out, save me and end up hurting himself but could still smile afterwards.

"Why did you do that? I told you to back off. Why, Natsume? Because of me, you could've died. Why won't you let me suffer and die? I caused you pain. You should let me too," I cried as the rain started to pour. Why does it have to be like this? I let the rain carry with him my tears away. Looking down, I clenched a fist, feeling guilty and ashamed of what I've done. The cemented ground clearly reflected the mixture of his blood and water. I looked back at him. Though how much I wanted to shout and slap him for being reckless, I couldn't. I know it's my fault. I'm all to blame. I fell on the ground, bringing my head to my knees, sobbing.

He started nearing me, clutching his wounded shoulder with his hand, limping. Wait, why is he limping? He wasn't limping a while ago, was he? As he was inches away, I looked back up. Looking at him this near, his face has more scratches and bruises than from afar. I cried harder. He slowly wiped the blood trickling out of his jaw with the back of his hand. "Bullshit!" he yelled. I jumped to the sudden tone of his voice, crying continuously. I saw him clenched his fists. "That is bullshit," he growled. "You know I wouldn't leave you. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He continued bawling his cries. I can only look at him, feeling guiltier than ever. "I know you hated me. Yes, I did a lot of bad things to you like molesting you in front of your friends, of people. But no matter how hard I try to avoid or hate you, I can't. I'll fight for you even if it means taking my life because I love you"

He paused for a while before starting to retreat. I smiled. "I know," I uttered softly. He stopped and turned to look at me, confused. "I know," I spoke again, louder this time. And as fast as my sensory organs responding to the stimuli, I stood up. I ran to his side, raised my heels and pulled his head down to meet my lips.

I could sense how shocked he was but I pulled him tighter, not wanting to let go. Yes, it was my first kiss and he was the one who got it. The worst part is, it was me who took the initiative to kiss him. But nevertheless, I didn't regret it. Why do I have to see the both of us suffer for me to realize what I truly felt for him? I snaked my arms around his neck before playfully playing with his hair, pulling him closer as he hugged me tighter on my waist before gradually lifting me up midair. "Natsume Hyuuga, I love you," I unknowingly said as he smirked before continued kissing my lips to my nape then back again, softly playing me with his kisses. Still, I could only care less.

**To Be Continued**


	10. chapter ten

**Note: **Please review

**Chapter ten**

Pressing the buzzer for the third time, I turned to look at him. Seated confidently on the bike with his trademark smirk plastered on his face, I smiled at him. Letting go a heavy breath, I heard footsteps coming towards the door. But my mind was evolving nowhere near it. It has wandered through the moment he and I shared a while ago. Touching my lips, I gave a small smile to the stupidity I made. What I really said, is it true? Is my heart betraying me again or is it finally telling the truth?

And minutes later, warm light greeted my face. My eyes flickered to the sudden intensity. Mom immediately gave me a tight hug followed by Ruka and dad. "Mikan, where have you been?" She loosens her hug to look at my devastated state. "Look at you! What happened? My Mikan," she worriedly said. I gave her a beam, trying to comfort her the best way I can.

My clothes were tattered. My hair looked a total wreck. My skin filled with scratches and bruises. Mom pushed me towards the house. I gave a quick glance back to see no one there. Strange! Less than a minute ago, he was there. I didn't even hear the roar of engine. Oh well, maybe the motorcycle tiptoed its way out? Hilarious but it's the only thing I could think of. Both he and the motorcycle were gone. Nothing but thin air was left.

The following days, mom and dad strictly made me stay home. I have no choice but to follow. Sulking in my room, Ruka knocked on my door. I was sitting on the sofa near the window. My knees folded and my eyes wandering outside. "I never knew he could affect you that much within a few meetings." I flipped at his direction, giving him a questioning look.

"What?"

"I meant Natsume. For years, he's been dreading for this perfect time to get close to you, you know. The problem is he didn't know how. I guess he's also like me," Ruka chuckled before me.

"Wait, did you-?" Ruka nods. I blushed. "Don't worry. I won't tell mom and dad."

I can only smile at him. One thing I love about Ruka is that he always understands.

"Anyway, I admit my sister was also the hard-to-get type. You're always in the sense of denial."

"I am not!"

He pointed me out. "Fine, maybe I am a little."

"And when he hurt you, just call me. I'll be the first one to send him to his doom."

"It's nice of you. Thanks but I don't think it's really necessary."

"You trust him too much."

"I'm not too sure, actually. It's just that some parts of me tell me to trust him. It's the same thing with Hotaru and you, right? Despite knowing what you were before, still, she trusts you all her life."

"It's different. You know I'm really not that kind of person. But Natsume, though he's my friend, no one really knows who he is. He's like a mystery, a puzzle. He rarely opens up. And so not to blow up the cover the mystery lurking within him, he rarely gets serious. I could say that you're the first."

I blushed hearing his comment. "Anyway, nice going sis," he patted my shoulder before going outside. I looked back past the glass. I hugged my knees before bringing my head near it. What he said, is it true?

The next day, I woke up with my brother's shout. "Wake up, Mikan! Up, now!"

I rubbed my head before covering it again with a blanket. "Why?"

"Come on. We'll have a field trip. Hotaru won't go unless you came. Get up," he pulled my blanket. I shivered. I mean, it's raining and it's cold. Damn it! "Everyone's waiting" He continued shaking me up.

"Okay, okay, I'm up! I'm up! Will you just stop that?"

I turned to look at the clock on my desk. 4:30 am. Argh!

"GET. OUT!"

"Okay! Sorry! But promise me you'll get up."

I didn't answer.

"Natsume will be there for sure!"

I threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up!"

"Yes!"

…

When Ruka and I arrived in front of the church where all of us are suppose to meet, everyone was there; Luna, Hotaru and some of Ruka's gang. They smiled at us. I beamed back. I started up a random conversation, telling them how much I missed them, forgetting what Luna did back at the restaurant weeks ago. I was talking to them happily when roars of engine were heard right behind us. "I'm glad you came," a familiar voice said, making me smile in secret. I turned around and was instantly met by his hungry kiss. Without hesitation, I let him enter. He pulled me closer by the waist. And once again, I was lost with his kisses.

I came back to my senses when I heard Ruka clearing his throat. We broke our moment. "Sorry about that," he uttered before smiling at me and intertwining his hands with mine. I can already sense people looking at us questioningly. I ignored them and turned to look at Natsume instead. He wore plain white shirt, dark jeans and black Nike shoes. He has his shades on and his hair was in a mess. Overall, he looks stunningly hot. I looked at his face and was dumbfounded. His scars and bruises were surprisingly gone, not a trace of it! Strange, his wounds sure heal faster than I thought. But I could only smile thinking he's alright.

Shifting back to the people around, I could already feel the weight of Tsubasa's gaze. I tried to shrug it all off. Hotaru was glaring at me, giving me a look to explain everything to her what happened. I acted as if I didn't sense her stare. Luna's arms were folded as she looks straight at the two of us. Weird, I know there is something about that stare. Anyway, ERASE! There was an eerie silence until Koko broke it off with a joke.

"Aww men, how come Natsume always gets the good and hot girls?"

Ruka responded his joke with a slap on the head. We laughed. But since the church wasn't the place where we will be having our field trip, Ruka starts assigning who goes to which car. Of course, before Ruka could tell which one I should go, Natsume already pulled me away from the group before leading me to his own red Ferrari.

"What kind of field trip are we actually having?" I asked, looking at him. His left elbow was resting by the window. His chin was on the back of his left palm while his right on the stirring wheel. He was following the car Ruka is driving.

"You'll see," was his simple reply.

…

I didn't notice I fall fast asleep the rest of the trip. I was only surprised when I notice the temperature dropping. I woke up. Even with Natsume's coat covering me, it's still cold. I looked outside to see it raining and Natsume's air conditioner was switched on. But whatever thing I do, I couldn't do anything about it. His air conditioner was automatically turned on whenever Natsume revs the engine to life.

I shivered beneath his coat. Natsume, meanwhile, didn't fail to notice me. I shrugged it off, too cold to look at him. He held my hand. And I could sense how worried he is for me.

"Don't worry. We're almost there," he comforted. I merely nod.

I fell asleep once again. The moment I opened my eyes once again, it wasn't cold anymore. The sun mightily shows itself on the vast blue skies. I stretched my hands.

"I'm glad you're awake," he uttered. I gave him a questioning look.

"Because we're here," he continued. I was excited and immediately looked outside. I was expecting for a beach resort. Of course, the beach is the best place for field trip. I wandered my eyes to the views outside, looking for the beach's beauty. I looked left and right but found no beach.

_What is this? There's only… nothing._

**Note: **Okay, okay… Actually there's something more than just nothing. You'll find out on my next updates.


End file.
